We Never Officially Broke Up
by Emmy7399
Summary: The story takes place after the Season 3 finale of Kickin' it. 4 years after the KICK kiss. Everyone went their separate ways, but now they are back, and in college at Seaford University. In their free time, Milton is an inventor, Jerry teaches dance lessons, and Jack works at the dojo. Kim is back from the Otai Academy, but little does she know what surprises are coming her way...
1. Chapter 1

**Kim's P.O.V**

"How could you!" I screamed.

I could not believe what I was looking at. Not only did it disgust me, it broke my heart. In front of me was Jack, Jack Brewer. And he was kissing Donna Tobin! She is my enemy. How could he do this to me? He is my boyfriend, or at least used to be; we never officially broke up.

**_Flashback_**

"_You know, Jack, they save you never forget your first love. And I know I never will."_

"_Remember what_ Rudy_ said. 'No matter where we go, we'll always be connected.'"_

_They KISS!_

"_Oh. Look. Cherry blossom petals. When you look at it, think of me."_

_They hug and Kim leaves for the Otai Academy_

**_End of Flashback_**

It was then, when I came back into reality, that I realized Donna was glaring at me, and Jack was staring in disbelief. I could feel tears try and push their way to freedom, but I held them back. Soon, I couldn't control them anymore, so I just ran. I ran all the way to the first person I knew I could talk to, Joan. Joan used to work as a Mall Security Cop when I was in high school, but since I've been in Japan for the last four years, I don't know anymore. Hopefully, I will find her in her office.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I was kissing Donna Tobin when I hear someone scream. I think it was directed at me. As I break away from the kiss, and look around, I find the one person I did not expect it to be, Kim. I stare at the honey- blonde in disbelief. I couldn't be Kim; she's at the Otai Academy. Last time I saw her was four… years… ago… I then suddenly remember that Kim's scholarship was a four year deal, and now she's standing in front of me, and all I can do is stare. It looked like she was holding back tears, and before I could say anything she was off…


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim's P.O.V**

Just like I hoped, Joan was in her office. When I peeked through the window, I saw that she was crying over her high school yearbook memories. This, usually, was a form of "torture". I don't know if it hurt her more or the person, who was scared out of this wits, sitting across the desk. As I opened the door, she looked up with her puffy, red eyes.

"Kim? Is that you?" Joan said, letting a tear slip out of happiness

I nodded, removing my eyes from the floor, as puffy and red as Joan's

Noticing, Joan asked Kim, "Aw, Kim! What happened, soul sister?" sending the boy out.

"J-Jack… h-he kissed..." I didn't finish my sentence before balling my eyes out.

Joan walked over to me, and engulfed me into a hug, to comfort my hurting. She was like a second mother to me, and since my mother was always too busy with her job, I always went to her for things like this, things my mother doesn't and wouldn't know about. It felt good to be back after 4 years; back in Seaford, for the most part.

**Jack's P.O.V**

As I ran after Kim, I could hear someone, faintly, calling my name. I turned to see Donna running, more like tripping, after me in her 6" platform heels. When I turned back around, Kim was gone. _Thanks a lot Donna_, I thought to myself. With no blond in sight, I slowly walk back to Donna, who had a smirk on her face, which she was unsuccessfully trying to hide.

"Hey babe! Why did you run away?" Donna asked, oh so innocently

"Don't give me that look. What was that? Back there?" I asked, trying to stay calm

"What? Am I not allowed to kiss my BOYFRIEND?"

"Not with that look on your face, now I'm going to ask you again, what was that?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, Everyone! I am so sorry for not posting in a while. I have been SUPER busy with guests and state testing all last week. So... without further ado... my next chapter! Please REVIEW and SPREAD the word about my story!**

* * *

**Joan's P.O.V**

It broke my heart to see Kim like this. I never thought she would be crying over a boy; at least, not Jack. Everyone always thought they would be together forever; they would get married, have kids, and grow old together, and now… I guess Mr. Kicky-Kicky-Chop-Chop wasn't THE ONE after all.

"Aw, Kim, I'm sorry." I soothingly said, trying to calm her down.

"I-It's n-not y-your f-fault. I n-never e-expected this…" Kim said in between sobs.

"Shhh…" I coaxed. "It's going to be alright."

I was thinking of what I could do to get her mind off of you know who. She, too, had once experienced this hardship, so she thought back to that tragic time, suppressing her tears, trying to stay strong for the broken girl embraced in her arms. Then it hit her!

"Hey! Why don't you and I have a girls' night and we can invite…" I stopped midsentence because, now that I think of it, Kim doesn't have many other gal pals: Mika went back to her country, Julie and Milton broke up, and Kim hasn't seen her since, and Grace was Kim's frenemy. And if she invited the guys it wouldn't be a girls' night, and they would've brought HIM.

**Donna's P.O.V**

Damn! He's onto me. What do I do now? Tell him the truth?_ Of course you can't tell him, he'll dump you! _My mind replied. Well, what do I do? _LIE, you idiot!_ Geez, I was having a fight with my own conscience and was losing… wow.

"I, uh, I-I don't know what came over me! One minute we were talking, and then next I was filled with lust. One thing leads to another, and now we are having this conversation…"

_Is that the best you can do? _Why don't you shut it?! My mind grew silent, waiting to see if Jack bought it.

"Come on Donna. I know you are lying." He said questionably

"I'm not! I swear!" The lies just keep coming

"Okay then… by any chance, did you see a blond girl run by?" He asked

"No… I didn't see Kim" I said, later realizing my mistake.

"Donna… I NEVER told you it was Kim…" Crap, he's angry!

"Kim? Where? What?" I questioned, but it was too late.

"You FRAMED me! You know what?! We're THROUGH! I'm DONE with you! First, my girlfriend leaves-"

"EX-Girlfriend!" I corrected

"First, my GIRLFRIEND leaves for Japan. Then she stops replying to my letters. Now, she has seen me making out with her arch-nemesis. We're OVER!" And with that, he was off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a heads up: whenever there are italics, it is someone's conscience... Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V**

I know Joan was trying to help, but nothing she said made me feel better, and, on top of that, she had suggested that we should have a girls' night. It reminded me that I don't have any girl-friends. This made me cry even harder. I really missed having them around; doing each others' hair and nails, talking about my, used to be secret, crush on Jack, and playing karaoke. I wish they were here! Suddenly, I was taken out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. I pulled out of the hug, and regrettably turned to see who it is. The one and only, Jackson Brewer stood in the doorway. The name that used to taste like honey in my mouth was now a name that makes me want to throw up.

"What do YOU want?" I spat out of hatred, venom clearly in my voice. My sadness had turned to anger.

"I'll leave you two alone." Joan, then, slipped out of the office, without another word.

"Kim! Let me explain! I just-" he started to say before I cut him off.

"NO! You don't get to say ANYTHING! You told me that you loved me, and I was STUPID ENOUGH TO THINK YOU ACTUALLY MEANT IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LEFT, THINKING YOU WOULD WAIT FOR ME!"

By now, I was full on screaming at Jack. Ugh! Even thinking about his name makes me gag.

"YOU WERE MY FIRST JACK; MY FIRST BEST FRIEND, MY FIRST LOVE, AND MY FIRST KISS! I ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU WOULD WAIT THE FOUR YEARS! THAT YOU WOULD WAIT FOR ME!"

I was all tired of yelling, so I calmed myself down for the last part of my lecture. Jack just stood there shocked. Why was he shocked? _Because you just yelled at him_, my brain echoed. So? _So… you've never yelled at him before, not with THIS kind of anger, anyway._ And that's something unexpected? He CHEATED! _Well, maybe if you hear his side, you will understand his reaction more._ My conscience won this argument.

**Jack's P.O.V**

I snapped out of my shocked expression. "Kim, please!" I said, taking a wary step forward.

"You have exactly 5 minutes!" She replied, sternly.

"I'm sorry! After you left for Otai, I got to thinking. Why me? She could have anyone, so why me? I asked myself this more and more with every letter you sent. Once you stopped sending letters, without an explanation, I thought you weren't sending them because you found someone better. I was heartbroken. Anyway, so I set out to find someone to take my mind off of you, but I couldn't. One thing leads to another, and I started dating Donna. This was 4 days ago. And that kiss that you saw came out of nowhere. One minute, we were talking about college majors, the next, she threw herself on me. I knew someone was behind me, but I didn't know who. I turned to see you running away. So I broke it off with Donna, ran after you. I had a feeling you were here, and now here I am, telling you what happened!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Jack's P.O.V**

I just told Kim everything. I really hope she forgives me! I don't know what I'd do without her. When she stopped sending me letters, I shut myself in my room for a while, but she doesn't need to know that. _Of course she needs to know. How can she trust you if you don't tell her?_ Fine, I'll tell her… _Good! _Later! Take that brain! I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Kim mumble something; something I couldn't quite make out.

"What was that?" I asked, curious of what she was trying to tell me.

"I said I can't forgive you." Kim restated

After that, the room was filled with tension. I was shocked. I just stood there, until I was finally able to speak.

"Please Kim. I'll do anything, just forgive me!"

"I'm sorry, Jack. I can't; not after you broke your promise. I don't think I can trust you again." She spoke, looking at her feet. She started to head towards the door, but I stopped her, and spun her around to face me.

"I'm sorry Kim. How I can do to regain your trust?" At this point, I was desperate to get my Kimmy back; for her to be mine again.

"I don't know, Jack, I don't know…" And with that, she got out of my grasp and was out the door.

**Kim's P.O.V**

I had to get out of there. If I stayed any longer, I would have just broken down crying again. I know Jack meant well, but seriously, how on earth could he think that? How could he think that there was someone better than him? NO ONE is better than him. _Oooo! I knew you still loved him!_ I never said I didn't! I just don't think we can be together. _Why not? You love him and he OBVIOUSLY still loves you. What's the issue?_ He broke my heart. Sure I may have stopped sending letters, but that was because I had advanced so much in my classes, that the teachers would ask me if I could tutor other students after school. Of course I said yes! What else was I supposed to do?_ You could have sent him one last letter, explaining all of that!_ Ugh! I knew my mind was right, but I just let it go.

I was so lost in my train of thought that I didn't realize where my feet had taken me until I looked up at those big letters that hung up above the doorway **_Bobby Wasabi._** Before I entered, I look through the window. I saw the four kids, now older, that I saw in the dojo, right before everyone went their separate ways with Rudy. What surprised me is that I also saw a familiar tall, scrawny ginger and a Latino, with jet black hair, walking out of the changing rooms. I ran in there.

"Milton! Jerry! Rudy!" I stated shocked that they were still here.

"KIM!?" They yelled, equally shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Milton questioned.

"I thought you were in Japan?" Jerry asked, confused as always.

"I'm back from my four year scholarship, and am going to Seaford University, starting tomorrow, to earn the remainder of my credits, in order to graduate." I told the guys. "Got most while I was at Otai."

"I can't believe you are back!" Rudy said.

With that, we engulfed each other in a group hug, then in individual hugs. Seeing my friends again made me forget about Jack. That is until Jerry had to say something.

"Yo, Kim, have you seen Jack yet?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm sorry about being MIA for the past month, or so. I had finals, family visiting, trip to Orlando, and a cruise! Now... ON with the story!**

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V**

Great! Just great! Jerry just HAD to bring HIM up! Why? _Because he's JERRY_! So?_ So… did you honestly think that Jerry would change his ways, and stop blurting this out while you were gone? _No, but ,of all things, Jack?_ Don't forget that he is the only one not in the dojo AND your best friends/a couple! _USED TO BE! Great! Now I am yelling at myself. I was brought back to Earth when I hear my name being called.

"Kim? Kim! KIM!" At this point, the four kids were gone. I guess Rudy ended class already.

"WHAT, Jerry!" I screamed.

"You were staring into nothingness, and you still haven't answered his question." Milton stated.

"Oh, yeah! Umm… I'd rather not talk about it." I whispered, staring at my feet.

"Why what happened?" Oh Jerry! Confused as always and still can't take a hint, no matter how obvious.

"Drop it, Jerry!" Rudy interjects. Wow! He became less of a man-child while I was away! _Isn't it AMAZING!_ It is!

"Well, I have to get back to the lab! I'll see you later! It was great seeing you again, Kim!" Milton bid us ado and left.

"Yeah, I should get going, too. I have a class to teach! Bye!" Jerry ran off to the studio.

Now that they left, I realized how much I missed them while I was gone; even Jack. Ugh! Just thinking of that back stabber makes me want to cry!

"Hey Kim, you okay?" Rudy cooed. I, then realize that I was crying.

"Actually, Rudy, to be honest… No, I'm not okay." I broke. Tears were now flooding out of my eyes.

"Come on, into my office, have some tea, and tell me what happened." I got up, and followed him.

"Thanks Rudy!" He handed me my tea, and I started explaining what happened.

**Rudy's P.O.V**

In the middle of Kim telling me how Jack broke her heart, there was a knock at the door. I looked at the door then back at Kim, knowing who it was. Her eyes were pleading me to ignore it, but I got up anyway. I stepped out of my office, and closed the door behind me.

"Hey, Rudy! You've GOT to help me! IwassortofanidiotandtechnicallycheatedonKimwithDonnaexceptshewastheonethatkissedmewhenKimshoweduponlyIdidn'tknowshewastherethensheranoffIfollowedhersheyelledatmeIexplainedmystorybutshesaidshecouldn'tforgivemethensheranoffagainIgaveupfollowingherthat'swhenIcamehereandnoonewasonthematssoIknewyouwereinyouroffice-"

"Whoa! Slow down, Jack! Breathe and repeat!" Rudy interrupted

"I was, sort of, an idiot and, technically, cheated on Kim with Donna, except she was the one that kissed me, when Kim showed up, only I didn't know she was there. Then she ran off. I followed her; she yelled at me. I explained my story, but she said she couldn't forgive me, then she ran off again. I gave up following her, that's when I came here and no one was on the mats so I knew you were in your office-"

"What are you trying to say, Jack?" Rudy said, interrupting me, again.

"I'm saying I made a HUGE mistake and REALLY need help! I need my Kimmy back!" Jack cried.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry for being MIA! I have been super busy with summer assignments, guests, and just EVERYTHING! I started school, so to celebrate... here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V**

Rudy has been gone for quite a while, so I thought I would check on him, hoping the unexpected guest left. Oh, how I was wrong!

"What are you trying to say, Jack?" Rudy said.

"I'm saying I made a HUGE mistake and REALLY need help! I need my Kimmy back!" Jack cried.

"I am NOT YOUR 'Kimmy' anymore!" I screamed at the cheater.

"Kim! Please! I will do anything!" He pleaded, trying to convince me.

"Anything, huh? Why don't you LEAVE ME ALONE?" That's all it took for tears to appear. I don't know why I am crying. Ugh! I hate him! _Then why are you crying?_ I don't know!_ It's because even though he hurt you, you still love him._ Maybe I do, but I don't care.

Not wanting to listen to my conscience and dealing with Jack, I ran, again. I didn't get very far, when I felt a hand on my wrist, pulling me back into a rock-hard chest. Seriously! Knowing who it is, I flipped him, hard. When I was here 4 years ago, I couldn't beat Jack, but after Otai, I now have my 5th degree black belt. I don't know what Jack is, but I don't really care anymore. Once he was on the floor, I bent down next to his face, glaring my famous Kim Crawford Death Stare.

"Don't touch me! In fact, just forget about me! I can't believe I ever liked you, let alone was your friend!" With that, I stormed out of the dojo, soon breaking into a full out sprint. I couldn't wait for school to start tomorrow morning!

**Jack's P.O.V**

I can't believe it! After all of her rejecting and hurtful words, I still want her back! When she came face to face with me, after that flip, I noticed some remorse in her eyes, as if she still loved me, didn't want to say those dreadful things. I need a way to get her back… I KNOW! I'll make her jealous! Yeah! She'll realize how much she missed me, even through her anger, and come crawling back. I'm a GENIUS! _Milton is a genius, you're not thinking straight. Remember all of the times she saw you talking a girl that wasn't her?_ She got mad?_ BINGO! Don't do it, just wait it out!_ I can't wait it out; I've waited four whole years! My plan starts tomorrow!


	8. Chapter 8

**Kim's P.O.V**

Ahhh! The first day back at school in Seaford! It feels good to be back! Although barely slept a wink last night, I was ready to tackle the last year to college. I walked through the front doors, and headed to the office. On my way there, I look around. Unlike Seaford High, Seaford University wasn't cliquey; everyone got along. When I was done observing, I reached the office. As I step in, I notice that there is another student in front of me. I couldn't see his face, but I knew it wasn't Jack. This person was that same height as him, give or take an inch or two, but had jet black hair. When he finally turned to leave, I was shocked beyond belief.

"James?!"

"Kim?!" James was my best friend while I was away. Even though we are the same age, he started Otai at the beginning of college, and I started the year before.

"What are you doing here? I thought you still had a year at Otai?"

"Well I signed up for foreign exchange over the summer. I didn't know where they were sending me just that it was in the United States. I can't believe I am getting to spend this time with you!"

"That's so cool! I am happy that you are here!" I stepped past James to get my schedule.

"Here; why don't we compare schedules?" He gave me his and we looked at them together.

"What a coincidence! We have all of the same classes!"

"At least I will have someone I know. Oh! You must introduce me to those friends you talked so fondly of!"

"Sure. It would be great for you to know some familiar faces besides mine." I am glad he didn't specifically bring up HIM.

"I also want to meet that boyfriend of yours!" Looks like I spoke too soon…

"Um… I-I uh… I, I can't"

"What? Why not?"

"He'snotmyboyfriendatthemoment" I rush out.

"What do you mean he's not your boyfriend at the moment?"

"Something happened yesterday when I got to the mall. I really don't want to talk about it…" I trailed off, hoping James would take a hint. He did.

"Well, when you are, I'm here for you. You are like a sister to me! Anyway, we should probably get to our lockers before class starts." He looked at his watch. "YIKES! We talked for so long that we only have 10 minutes left!"

Oh, James! He reminds me of all of the Wasabi Warriors put together: He is childish, nerdy, a great dancer, amazing at karate, loyal and one of the best friends anyone could have asked for.

As we head to our lockers, we catch up. I know that I have only been back from Japan since yesterday, but last time I saw James was the beginning of summer. While he did summer classes, I was packing up my things and moving out of the dorms. I still can't believe he's here!


	9. Chapter 9

**Jack's P.O.V**

I didn't sleep at all last night. After Kim left the dojo, I called the guys and told them, and Rudy, about my plan. They all seemed cool with it. Later, the guys came back to my house, like they always do the night before the first day of the school year, and slept over. This time was different. Instead of playing video games, we developed my plan more. We still don't know the girl, but Milton hacked into the school system, and changed all of my classes so that I shared them with Kim. Now, all I have to do is find a cute girl, who just happens to share all of my classes… It shouldn't be too hard, right? _Oh yeah! Confirm that you are the jerk cheater your girlfriend thinks you are! That will make her come crawling back real soon! _Shut up! I walk into school with Jerry and Milton.

"Wow! I can't believe we are seniors!"

"I can't believe Jerry's a senior! I proud of you buddy!"

"Thanks Milton! WHOOOO!"

We all laugh, enjoying each other's company. I wish Eddie was still here!

"Come on! We should head to our lockers!" When we hacked in last night, we also printed out our schedules and locker information. Lockers are by last name, but they change every year due to new students. If we get new students in the middle of the school year, they get a locker at the end. The good news is that my locker is close to the front; the bad news is Jerry and Milton have their lockers in the middle, conveniently next to each other.

"This is where we part was mi amigo! See you at lunch!"

"See ya!" With that, they parted ways.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kim's P.O.V**

James and I had to part because our lockers are practically on the opposite sides of school. What school assigns lockers based on last name?_This school._ No dip! _You asked._ Ugh! I really hate my conscience sometimes. I reach my locker, and open it using the combination that I was given. I was shocked when I found my textbooks already waiting on the top shelf. Wow! First, my friend from Otai is here AND we have the same schedule. Now, the school put my textbooks in my locker. This day is looking better and better.

"Hey pretty lady!" Someone said from my left.

"Hi. My name is-"I stopped mid sentence. There he was. The only person I have ever cried about.

"Oh! It's you!" I gave him my famous death glare.

"I-I uh… need to get to my locker."

"Your locker?!" Oh no! His locker is the one next to mine!

"Yeah…" He trailed off. "Kim, please, can we talk this out?"

"No! We can't! You can't just break my heart and expect me to forgive you! Jackson Brewer, you have done a lot of hurtful things in the past, and I just shrugged them off, but what you did yesterday was, by far, the WORST!" I almost broke down right there.

"Kim, I'm sorry!"

"You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY!?" By that time I realized I needed to calm down because a small crowd had formed. "Sorry won't cut it this time Jack!" With that, I slammed my locker shut, and marched off to first period: AP Literature.

**James' P.O.V**

While I walked to my locker, I passed someone. Wow, so cute! I found my locker. Gees! I can't believe my locker is at the other end of the school from the only person I know. I really with my last name didn't start with a "Y". I look at my watch. Damn! I have 5 minutes! It's a good thing I'm right next to my first class of the day. When I enter class, I see Kim talking to two boys.

"Hey, James! Over here! I want you to meet Jerry and Milton." She pointed to the Latino and then the ginger.

"Nice to meet you." I shook their hands.

"I heard you spoke Japanese. I know a few phrases myself." Milton exclaimed.

"Yeah! I actually tutored Kim, and she tutored me in English."

"When we first started, I kept messing up!" Kim stated, laughing. Then all of a sudden, she got quite. I turned toward the doorway, and that is when I saw the person from the hallway.

"Kim? Who is that person?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Kim's P.O.V**

"Kim? Who is that person?" James asked.

"Uh… Um, that's Donna…" I am still shocked beyond belief, as well as extremely infuriated.

"Hey Kim," Jerry exclaimed. "Look who's behind her!"

I take a peek. Uh oh! Oh my god! "I don't know. Who?" I say, trying to act clueless while also trying to conceal my face behind my hair. Why me? _It's fate._

"Come on, Kim! You know who that is… it's Jack!"

"JERRY!" Milton screams, drawing the attention of the incoming students.

Thank goodness Milton gets my hints, unlike someone. I look up and catch a pair of brown eyes. I turn away, not before I see a glimpse of the smirk he is wearing. Ugh! This boy is just… indescribable. Soon after, the teacher walked in and we take our seats; James and I are in the front row, by the windows, and Milton and Jerry, in the row behind us.

"Now, class. Please take out a pencil and notebook." As I go to pick up my pencil, it falls on the floor. I reach, only to touch a hand. I look up at the owner, and scowl.

**Jack's P.O.V**

When she looked up at me, she scowled. I just smirked. _Why are you smirking? Can't you see how angry she is? I say no plan!_ Oh, boohoo! I know it may sound stupid, but trust me it's going to work out perfectly! _You say that now pretty boy, but you will regret this. _Whatever. Just then, I thought of a way to soften her up; just until I find a girl for my plan.

"You know, you don't have to drop a pencil just to get my attention." I whispered.

"Oh please! You wish it was for that!" Kim shoots back.

"You know it! I winked.

"Go to hell, Brewer!"

"I'll see you there, Princess!" I gave myself a mental high-five, seeing that I got to her.

Kim grabs her pencil off the floor, and turns back to the teacher. This is going to be fun!


	12. Chapter 12

**Kim's P.O.V**

I can't believe that cheater! First he breaks my heart, then he wants me back, and now he is trying to provoke me. I saw it in his eyes. If I ever find out what plan he is trying to execute, he will regret it. I will make Jack Brewer wish he never messed with me!

"Students, since it is the first day, I will make it easy. I would like all of you to write a 1,000 or more word essay on you, as a person, and as a student. These are here to help me understand you better; as well as, where your writing skills are at. You may begin… now!"

An hour and forty minutes later, Ms. Poll collected our journals, and dismissed us for our second class of the day. I walk with James to our AP Economics class, but I didn't like what I saw when we arrived. Standing in front of the doorway was Jack. Is he following me?_ Maybe, or maybe he has the same classes as you. _Dear god, please tell me he is just following me.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you Kimmy?" Crap! I said that out loud!

"Don't call me Kimmy! And no."

"You sure? Because I am pretty sure you want some of this." With that, he lifted up his shirt, revealing his rock hard 6-pack.

"Take a picture, princess. It will last longer." All I could do was stand there shocked. I can't believe he got to me! I'm turning soft! Well, two can play at this game! Let's see who wins!

"Why would I do that? When I can do this." I walk up to him, and claw at his abdomen. As I continue, I see his eyes grow dark. Victory! _Well played!_ Why thank you! I just walked into class, with James following closely behind.

**Jack's P.O.V**

I was brought out of my trance when I hear the warning bell. I can't believe she did that! _But you enjoyed it! _So? _So… She turned you on. _And?_ And you shouldn't go through with your plan! _I am going to get her back! _I never said don't; I am trying to get you to find a different way of getting to her. _Fine, 'oh great one'! Tell me! _Be her secret admirer. Leave her notes, flowers, chocolate. _Kim would never go for that kind of romantic sap! _Who knows? She may be tough, but she is still a girl with feelings._

Before I could reply back to my conscience, the bell rang. Crap! I'm late for class, and it is only the first day!

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. …" The teacher sternly greeted me.

"Brewer, Jack Brewer, sir."

"Well, Mr. Brewer, care to explain why you are coming in late to my class?"

"I was in the bathroom?" It came out more like a question than a statement.

"Make sure to be on time tomorrow. Now, please take a seat."

I look to find the only seat available was, conveniently, at the desk next to Kim!

"Well, well, well. I see someone couldn't get me out of their head."

"Who said I wanted you to leave?" I smirked and faced forward. I didn't really pay attention. I couldn't help but think back to what Kim did and said. Is she flirting with me? Does she still have a soft spot in her heart for me? Every time I see her, I am reminded of what I did. I'm such an idiot! _Hallelujah! He finally realized his mistakes! Now, listen to me, and you will have your Kimmy back by the end of the month! _MONTH! _Yes, month. You can't rush love. _Fine! What do I need to do?


	13. Chapter 13

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Class just ended, which means lunch! I see Kim walk into the cafeteria; time for Operation Admirer. After I finished my essay, I realized I still had 15 minutes left of class, so I wrote Kim a little poem. I walk up to her locker and slipped the note inside. I strut off to the café to eat lunch.

"Yo, Jack! Over here, man!" Jerry shouts.

"How is your plan coming along?" Milton questions.

"It's not. I decided that it will only make Kim angrier, so I modified it."

"Modified it how?" Milton seems way to into my relationship, but oh well…

"I am now Kimmy's secret admirer. I already put something in her locker."

"Jack, you're turning into a romantic sap! Not cool, man; not cool!"

"I have always been romantic when it comes to Kim." I say. I think back to when Kim and I when on our first official date.

**_Flashback_**

"Perfect!" I told the sales lady, as she showed me the corsage.

"You know, I've never actually bought a corsage before. It's for my girlfr-person."

**_End of Flashback_**

I didn't call Kim my girlfriend that day because I hadn't asked her yet. I am brought back to college life when the bell rings, signaling to end of lunch. As I head towards my locker, I spot Kim opening hers. The note fell out. While she reads, I see a smile creep up on her lips. Oh, how I wish I could tell her that I wrote I, but I can't. It would only make that beautiful smile disappear. I stay back from my locker until Kim leaves. I quickly get up, grab my books, and walk to Marine Biology, which is conveniently close to my locker.

**Kim's P.O.V**

I just finished lunch, so I go to get my books for the rest of the day. When I open up my locker, a piece of paper falls out. I open it, and read:

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

I didn't know what love was,

Until I met you!

~Your Secret Admirer

That is the sweetest poem anyone has ever written about me! I don't think I will be able to stop smiling. _Even if you see Jack?_ Well, maybe one thing. _Oh please. You wish he wrote it. _No I don't, and Jack couldn't have written this. _Why not?_ He has the emotions of a pencil. _But even pencils break._ True, but they also make mistakes. When they try to erase them, it still leaves a mark._ Jack made one mistake; yes it was big, but he is trying to make up for it._ I ignore my conscience after that, and walk off to class.

_Time Skip (to the end of the day)_

Ahh! Finally the end! I have one complaint: Jack is in ALL of my classes, so far. We only have 4 classes each day, but let's hope I won't see Jack in my other classes. I am about to leave school, when someone taps me on my shoulder. I turn around, and it's Brewer. I scowl at him, but he looks a little nervous, rather than scared. I am about to walk past him, but he starts talking.

"Listen Kim. I know that you aren't happy with me, or the fact that we had all of our classes to day, together. I wanted to ask you-"

"Wanted to ask me what?" I reply, curtly.

"You know the Masquerade Dance that is at the end of the month? Would you like to go with-" I cut him off.

"No! I do not want to go with you!"

"I was going to say my friend, the one who put a note in your locker, but you don't seem to want to associate anything with me or someone who knows me, so I'll be on my way." With that he turns to leave. I admit that was rude of me, no matter how mad I am at him. Plus, I want to meet my secret admirer.

"Wait!" Jack stopped, and turned back. "Tell your friend that I will go with him."

"Great I'll let him know!" He turned around, and left, and I did the same.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey followers, it has been a while. I am truly sorry about that. Just as a heads up, I will be posting about once or twice a month from now on. Sorry for the spaced out chapters. Read, follow, favorite, and review!**

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V**

When I turned away, something came to mind. Who is his friend? _You mean his "friend"? _What are you talking about? _Isn't it obvious? _Isn't what obvious? _When Jack said his "friend", he meant himself. _Why would he lie? _Because you said no when you thought he was asking to go with you. _After that, I wondered if my conscience was right. _I'm always right! _Oh, god! Not you again! Go away! _Fine, but don't say I didn't tell you! _UGH! I hate my conscience! I went home, contemplating this. After a while, I ate dinner with my dad, completed my homework, and went to bed.

_Time Skip (to the end of the week)_

Finally! My first week at school flew by. I was walking to the dojo after school. I walk inside, hoping to talk to Rudy about rejoining. He's not there; in fact, no one is. I walk into the changing room and change into the extra clothes I happened to have with me. When I finally emerge from the room, there is still nobody there. I guess when Rudy left; he forgot to lock up; typical Rudy. I walk up to a practice dummy and go for it. Since I was at Otai, I moved up to a 6th degree black belt. I am too focused to hear the bell ring, signaling someone has walked into the room.

"Hey" someone said, jeering me out of my concentration. I turn around, and frown. I don't reply and move onto board breaking.

"How many boards can you break?"

I have no idea why he is still trying to talk to me, but I don't care. I don't say a word.

"I said how many boards can you break?"

Doesn't he get that I am purposely ignoring him? Can't he take a hint?

"Fine, I have an idea then," Jack said, smirking. "A little bet. If I break more boards than you, you have to talk to me. If you win, I will stop bothering you."

I think about this. It seems fair, and once I kick his butt, I will be at peace. "Fine. Let's do it!"

We start off with two boards, seeing as we are black belts.

"Hiya!" HE screamed as his hand came in contact with the boards. Jack was up to 7.

"Add one!" I told him.

As I was prepared to break them, I was a little nervous. When my hand went toward the stack of wood, I hear a crunch sound, which was followed by a loud scream. Not a warrior scream; a gut-wrenching one. MY SCREAM!

"That wasn't the boards, was it?" I do the thing that I have done way too much over the past few days; I cry.

"Come on. I will take you to the hospital." I was in too much pain to think about how I loathed him! I graciously accept and we walk out of the dojo, still in our gi. All I can think about on the way there is: 'what have I done?'


	15. Chapter 15

**Jack's P.O.V**

We were at the hospital and all I could do was wait; it was agonizing. I am currently pacing back and forth, just dying to hear the results. I am snapped out of my troubling thoughts by an angel.

"Jack, calm down."

"How can I calm down, Kim? This is entirely my fault. If it weren't for me, you would still have two working hands and I..." I am stopped, mid-ramble, by the door opening. The nurse came in with a folder.

"Kimberly Crawford?"

"Yes, that's me." My blonde angel said. Wait! UGH, never mind.

"Hello, my name is Nurse Cane. I have both good and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?"

"Bad." We said in unison. I guess I still know my Kimmy.

"Well, the bad news is that your hands is broken and you still not be able to fo any karate until you receive notice from the doctor. However, the good news is that you will NOT need surgery."

I look over to Kim to see her looking down at the make shift cast on her right arm.

"We need to put you into a hard cast. What color would you like?"

Kim didn't answer, but I knew what she wanted.

"Green, please."

"Okay. I'll be back with everything." With that, the nurse left.

"Look Kim, I am really sorry. I promise to make it up to you. Tell me what you want abd it will be done. Please Kim, talk to me; say something."

There was a long pause, and it didn't look like she was going to say a peep. I got up to give her some alone time considering she probably still hates me. Right as I am about to close the door behind me, I heard a whisper.

"What was that, Kim? Did you say anything?"

"Thank you."

"For what? For breaking your arm? For cheating on you? What? Because if I were you, I would be pretty upset with myself. Gosh, I can't believe what a jerk I have become! I keep hurting the only girl I have ever loved, and I can't stand it. I can't even look at myself anymore because all I see in my reflection is the pain I have caused. All I can think about is you and all of the tears you have shed because of me. I mean I am the worst human on shouldn't even be in the same room as me. I am going to leave before I inflict anymore pain and suffering onto you." By the end of my speech/rant, I am sobbing.

"Jack, stop"

"No, Kim. I have to pay for what I've done."

"Jack, please." She begged me, but all I did was silently walk to the door one more time.

"JACKSON BREWER, STOP AND LISTEN TO ME! You are the most stubborn human being I have ever met! I didn't thank you for the pain, I thanked you because you helped me. Your are one of the few people that I have allowed to see me weak, and during one of my breakdowns, despite everything that has happened lately, and the fact that I hated you, you helped me out. THAT is why I am thanking you."


	16. Chapter 16

**Kim's P.O.V**

"Wait, what?" He questioned.

"The thing is, after what you did today, I am staying to not hate you. I just needed something, an act, to prove that you are with forgiving. I didn't do this on purpose, but truth be told, I am kind of happy that it did. I have spent the past week crying over you and what you did and all I wanted was to make it stop. I probably would've forgiven you: a few years, but by then, we would be strangers. I want to have you in my life. I can't lose our friendship just because we didn't work out as a couple."

"But..." I cut him off.

"Just let me finish, please. I know that we were 6,000 miles apart and we said it could work, but we were young and naïve back then. After what happened, I feel like friends is all we can be right now."

"I understand, but I have a question. Why did you stop writing to me?"

"I never cheated on you if you think that a boy is the reason why. Anyway, this was about my fourth year there, and I needed some money so that I could pay for food and other necessities. Mind you I was living in an apartment, like the other upperclassmen. Fortunately, I was asked to tutor some of the students. The school said that I would be paid $50 per student every week. I couldn't say no. It started off with only 4 students, but once I earned enough, I started to think about the future. I loved helping these people, so I got more students so that I could save up for a car and a place to live once I moved back here. Now, I have question for you? Why did you cheat on me?"

"First, I would like to apologize. I honestly thought that the reason you stopped writing was because you found someone better than me. I became so depressed; I was heartbroken. All I did was go to school, go to the dojo and occasionally I would eat something. Then one day the guys got tired of me mopping around, and they set me up on a blind date, with Donna. We had a pretty good time, and we began dating."

"How could you ever doubt yourself? There is no one in the world that is better than you."

"You are just saying that to make me feel better."

"No, I'm not. You are stubborn, overly cocky, and annoying at sometimes, but you are also charming, sweet, strong, considerate, kind, and courageous. THAT is why I love you..."

"You-you love me?"

"Well, yeah. We dated for over 3 years, and you were my first love. Just because we break up, does not mean that love is gone, even if I hated you."

"Wow. I mean, I never knew you felt that way."

"Yeah, but what about you earlier? You implied that you loved me. What happened? Do you not love me anymore?" I pause before my last question comes out. I don't know why I want to ask this question, but I go ahead anyway. "Can I ever get back into your heart?"

He mumbled something. I stare at him wide-eyed. He looks up with the same expression. I don't think I was supposed to hear that. "What?"

"Who said you ever left?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Kim's P.O.V**

We have been sitting in silence for the past twenty minutes. After our conversation, the nurse came in to wrap my arm. We have been staring at each other without removing our eyes ever since the conversation. I don't know what it was, but his eyes were drawing me closer and closer to him. I can see his eyes flicker towards my lips as mine do the same. Is this really happening? _You bet it is._ Can I do this? _Do you want him to stop? _No, but we have barely begun to be friends again. _Well, maybe, you were always destined to be more and this is a sign._ Maybe, but did I think we were moving too fast? I am snapped back into reality by a hot breath on my face.

I look deep into Jack's eyes and I see something that I don't recognize. Without thinking, I close the space between us. It began as sweet and soft, but it is soon turned into a fiery battle of our tongues mixed with passion and lust. I try to deepen the kiss even more, enjoying the taste that I missed ever so. However, our make out session was shortly interrupted by my scream. I must have forgotten that my hand was broken, and I accidentally used it to prop myself up. We pull away and Jack grabs my cast to examine it. It started to throb. I didn't want Jack to worry any more than necessary, so I push through it. Although I try to mask it, I think that Jack sees it in my eyes because the next thing I know, I am being handed a cup of water and my painkillers.

"Thank you."

"Listen, Kim, I know that you hated me before and that we have just started to become friends again, but I have been trying to get up to courage to ask you this and I don't know if I can go another day without asking you this. Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

"Jack, I would love to, but I am already going with your friend."

"Oh yeah, about that…"

"Miss Crawford, you may go home now. I just need you to sign the discharge forms."

"Okay. We'll be out in a minute." The nurse left again. "What were you saying, Jack?"

"You know what, just forget it."

"Oh…okay." I am a little saddened that Jack wouldn't say what he was going to tell me. It hurts to know that he doesn't trust me.

We got up to leave, and I was careful to not put pressure on my hand, again. I signed myself out since I was 22, and no longer need my parent for things like this. We left the facility and Jack drove us back to the dojo.

"So, Jack, what is your chosen major?"

"Well, like you, I want to be a lawyer, with a minor in English."

"How did you… Oh, I keep forgetting that we have all of our classes together." I blushed. Well, that was embarrassing.

"Yeah. So, what is your favorite class?"

"I quite enjoy our criminal law class with Mr. Fink."

"Me too. The truth is I like all of my classes; I have my best friend in everyone of them."

"I didn't know Jerry was in our classes."

"No, silly." He teased. "I meant you, Kim."

"Oh…" I blushed, again. Gosh, the effect this boy-I mean man- has on me. To think I hated him only a few hours ago.


	18. Chapter 18

**I am thinking of creating a website and I want people's opinions. I want to know what kind of website you would be interested in. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated and taken into account! Comment below or PM me! Without further adieu, here's another chapter of my story!**

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

Talking with Kim was amazing. It is as if we never had that fight; well, almost. I still wish we were dating, but she's not ready, and I won't push her. She's so cute when she blushed. I am going to try to tell her about my "friend" that she is going to the dance with.

"Hey, Kim, about earlier; my friend is…"

RING! RING!

"Hey, that's my mom." Oh, I guess she has to leave. "She said that she is going out with my dad. So, I guess I'm free to do whatever now." Yes!

"Great. Want to come to my apartment for dinner? I'm making Fettuccini Alfredo with shrimp." I know it's her favorite, but in my defense, I was already planning on having it. It's surprisingly really tasty.

"I never knew you cooked. It sounds delicious; thank you."

"I learned while you were in Japan."

"Really? Wow, and it's my favorite."

"Now, that was a complete coincidence. It's funny how things work out."

"Yeah, it is. So I'll follow you to your place."

"No, I am not letting you drive with a broken hand." With that, I lifted her up, threw her over my shoulder, and ran to my car.

"Jack, put me down!" She was laughing at my child-like actions, so her words were choppy; I understood her none the less. I placed her in the seat, shut the door, went to my side, and we were off again.

_Time Skip (to Jack's house, dinner has been served)_

"Wow Jack, this looks amazing! But you didn't…"

"Nonsense, it was a pleasure. Let's dig in."

"This is as tasty as it looks. You'll have to give me the recipe, after all, I am the one who told you about this dish when we were teens." The pouty face she made was irresistible.

"I'm glad you like it, and of course. Maybe we can make it together sometime."

"I'd like that." We finished eating while making small talk. I learned that we are both 5th degree black belts, both learned how to cook within the last 4 years, and that I can bench press double her weight.

"So, what's for dessert?" I asked her.

"What do you mean? I thought you made some." She questioned with an adorable, yet confused expression consuming her features.

"I want to see your cooking skills. You said you enjoyed making desserts, so go ahead."

"Thanks. Wanna help me?" Her smile lit up the room. Gosh, I love this girl!

"Sure. So, what are we making?"

"Brownies!" That's my Kim; always a sweet tooth for chocolate!

"Okay. Tell me the ingredients that you need, and I'll get them."

_Time Skip (Kim and Jack are making the brownies)_

We are making the batter when I accidentally splatter Kim with it, and it lands on her face.

"I see how it is." She flung some, hitting my hair.

"Hey! Watch the hair!"

"Oops, sorry." She said, oh so innocently. She is going down!

"You're on!" That is how the 'Brownie Batter War' started, and let me tell you, NOTHING survived.


	19. Chapter 19

**Kim's P.O.V**

We eventually ran out of batter, but it didn't stop there. In the spur of the moment, I didn't know what was happening. I am being picked up and spun around with two muscular arms wrapped around my waist. Out of instinct, I wrap my arms around his neck.

"JACK! Put me down!" Once I had my feet planted on the ground, I pull away. All of a sudden, I realize the mess we made and I burst out into a fit of laughter. I guess Jack caught onto what I was giggling about because he starts laughing too. We are both laughing so hard that after 5 minutes we still haven't stopped.

"You have a little something on your face!" Jack said, wiping the batter off of my forehead as if it would make a difference.

"You do to." Right as I was going to "wipe" his face, I threw flour at him, and ran away.

"KIM! Get back here!" I run until I am upstairs in what I am guessing what is the master bedroom. His room. I hear the footprints grow louder and louder. I rush into the walk-in closet, but as I do, I bang my cast against the frame, and fall to the floor in pain.

"I GOT you… Oh my gosh, Kim, what happened?"

The only words that I could manage were, "Cast... closet... ran into."

"It's going to be okay Kim; I will be right back with your pain meds." He was back in 5 minutes with my medicine and a glass of water. After swallowing it, I felt immediate relief. I don't know what's wrong with me. I am not usually this clumsy.

"Are you okay, Kim? Do you need anything?" Jack said with a sincere tone in his soothing voice.

"I'm fine now; thank you. I could use a hug." He wrapped his arms around me as I leaned back into his chest. He had moved me to his bed before he went to get my prescription. I look over to my right, towards his night stand, and I see various, old pictures of me, Jack, and the gang before I left for Otai. I do miss the good times that we had.

"Wow… do you remember this?" Jack looks up at the picture I am holding. It is of the two of us, hugging, the day that I left for Japan.

"That was the saddest day of my life." I look up to see Jack's face saddened by the memory. His expression makes my heart break.

"Why?"

"It was confirmation that I was going to lose you."

"You could never lose me. Yes, when I first came back, it wasn't with the ideal circumstances that I was welcomed home, but we got past that. Now, we are back to where we were. Well, almost." As I look back at his night stand, I see another picture, but this time it was the entire gang.

"We were all so young. I really miss Eddie." I glance back at Jack.

"Yeah, me too. I wonder what he is doing now-a-days." As if on cue, Jack's phone started to right.

"Speaking of the devil…" He picked up. "Hey, Eddie. What's up, dude?" There was mumbling on the other side.

"It's been way too long. You will never guess who is with me. It's Kim… Okay, here she is."

**_Phone Conversation (_**Kim: Normal**_, _**Eddie: Underlined**_)_**

"Hey, Eddie. What's up?"

"Hey, Kimmers. Nothing much, just chilling in my apartment. I heard that you got back last week."

"Yeah. So, I am assuming that Jack told you I left?"

"Yes, he did. You know, he never stops talking about you He goes on and on..."

I guess Jack heard because he screams, "Okay, Eddie, It was great talking to you. I will call you later!" With that, he hung up.

"Well, that was weird."

"Yeah. Eddie has developed a wild imagination." He laughs, nervously while scratching the back of his neck. Not a moment later, my phone chimes.

"I just got a message from Rudy. He wants us to go to the Academy; he says it's urgent."

"Well then, we better get going. You know how impatient Rudy can get if we don't hurry."

We hopped in Jack's car again, and drove to the dojo. When we walk in, I am shocked at who is standing in the middle of the mat.

"OMG! It can't be!"

"Is that…"


	20. Chapter 20

**Jack's P.O.V**

We walk in to see Rudy, Milton, Jerry, and…

"EDDIE?!" Kim and I both rush over to him to give him a hug.

"Whoa!" He screamed holding his arms out in front of him.

"What?" Kim asked. She's so cute when she gets confused. Wow… where did that come from?

"You guys are COVERED in… what are you covered in?"

"Oh… it's just brownie batter." I replied, smoothly.

"Why?"

"Uh… Kim and I sort of got into a food fight while making dessert." I slung my arm around her shoulders.

"Then explain why you have white all over your face, and why Kim has a cast on her arm."

The rest of the gang was there, giving us questioning looks.

"Yeah, and why are you two all buddy-buddy now? What happened?" Rudy asked. I guess we never told him that we made up. Oops!

"Well, it all started when Kim first arrived back in Seaford..." I begin to tell the story of the past few days, leaving out any private details that I would rather not share.

"Wow. You guys don't beat around the bush, do you? In only a few short days, you go from being in a relationship, to Kim hating your guts, then back to friends. All that AND a food fight?" Eddie gives us a surprised look. "Gosh, I missed you all." With that, we all attacked him in a group hug, forgetting that Kim and I are covered in batter.

"Gross, you two." Milton whines.

"I guess we should probably go get cleaned up. How about we all meet up at my house and catch up, then you all can stay the night? I am sure we all have things that we want to share." I hear a chorus of "Sure." and "Sounds like a plan."

We all head out and part ways. We are on the way back to my house when Kim pipes up.

"Um, Jack. Can we make two quick stops before we go to your house?"

"What for?"

"I need to go to the store so that I can purchase a plastic covering for my arm. As well as, my house to get some clean clothes and other things for the night, is that ok?."

"Of course."

We stop off twice before reaching the final destination. We go inside, and head upstairs. I give Kim two towels, and show her where the bathroom was.

"You are free use my shampoo, my body wash, whatever you need."

"Jack, I could've just showered back at my house."

"I know, but then I would get to spend less time with my best friend. Plus, you need to help my clean up since it is partially your fault that my kitchen looks like a brownie tornado went through it."

"Hey! You are the one that started it! You made the first move!"

"That's not true." I rebutted. "My 'first move' was an accidental flick. You are the one that had to get 'even' with me. So technically Kim, this is your entire fault!"

"Well, then I guess we are both in the wrong. Come on, we have to clean up."

After I said that, she walks into to the bathroom. I hear the door lock, and the shower turning on. Meanwhile, I go to shower in another bathroom. As I walk back, I hear singing. I walk into my room, and noticed that my en-suite bathroom door is slightly ajar. Weird, I thought Kim had closed it. I walk over to my hamper to put my dirty clothes in when I notice a bra. Oh, I guess Kim put her clothes in there after I left. Anyway, I continue listening to her sing. She is great! I am drawn to it, but next thing I know, I am standing in the bathroom. She stops singing, having finished the song. I incoherently clapped. The shower curtain pulls back a little, and Kim pops her head out/

"JACK! What are you doing in here?!"

"You have a great voice, Kimmy. You should sing more often."

"Thanks. Can you please leave? I am kinda naked over here…"

"Oh, right. I will just leave you to it." I leave, closing the door behind me.

About 5 minutes later, Kim comes out with a towel around her hair.

"So what do you want to do now?" Forgetting the incident that happened just a few minutes ago.

"Um, I don't know. What games do you have? Any new ones since I was last here?" You see, Kim and I used to have game night every Friday with the gang. It was one of the things I missed about her. After we all left for that summer, we stopped game night. It just wasn't the same without Kim there.

"I have tons! Come on; I will show you." I take her hand, and walk her to the game room.


	21. Author's Note

Hey, readers!

I am sorry that I haven't posted in a while. So much has been going on, but I won't get into that. While I have been on an unofficial, unintentional hiatus, I have been reading other people's stories, and it gave me an idea. As I have been on summer holiday for two weeks now, and my schedule is no longer filled with school and after school activities, I am trying to get back into writing chapters, but I need your help. PM me or comment about anything that I could do to improve my story. It can be about anything: characters, plot, writing pace, etc. I will accept and appreciate any constructive criticism that you can give. I am also accepting any new ideas. If you are picked, I will give you a shoutout! I also want to mention that I will be going through my previous chapters and fixing any grammar/spelling mistakes along the way.

Thank you for the continuous support, and stay tuned this summer for a crazy amount of updates!

~Emily

P.S. Check me out on Instagram (kickfanfic33), Twitter (kickfanfic33) and (Emmy7399)


End file.
